


Muscle and Fitness

by Darth_Darling



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Callaghan is totally buff, Humor, M/M, Totally, a little cracky, a teeny bit of violence but nothing explicit, he just hides it under those sweater vests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Darling/pseuds/Darth_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nerd Lab crew talk and ponder about Professor Callaghan, questioning how muscular he must be after discussing feats of strength they've witnessed him doing.</p><p>Or, five times the Nerd Lab saw evidence of how buff Callaghan is, plus the one time Tadashi gets the hand on experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscle and Fitness

**Author's Note:**

> Props to Shinladyanarki on tumblr for helping me get the ideas for this fic. This came from a discussion after seeing this magazine cover with a man that looks suspiciously like Robert Callaghan. This fic is a little short, but hopefully sweet as well. 
> 
> http://www.muscleandfitness.com/sites/muscleandfitness.com/files/media/Dolph-Cover-Image.jpg

“Okay, is it just me, or is Professor Callaghan like super buff?” Fred asked the Nerd Lab group as they took a collective soda break.

 

“I know right?” Honey exclaimed. “I thought I was the only one that noticed!”

 

“Oh no, I’ve seen it too,” Gogo said. “He’s got to have some serious muscles underneath those sweaters.”

 

“I think he’s almost as big as me!” Wasabi interjected. “And he’s like 55!”

 

“He’s only 48,” Tadashi corrected. “And yeah, he’s a gotta be a total stud muffin.”

 

“Tadashi, your gay is showing,” Fred teased. “But yeah, we should totally talk about this.”

 

“Okay then,” Gogo said as she stretched out. “I’ll go first.”

 

**First time: Gogo**

 

Gogo was roller blading across campus to get to her next class. She wove in and out of the crowds, dodging people left and right. As she began to reach her destination she began to pick up in speed. However she was now too fast to stop when someone walked out right in front of her.

 

She slammed into the chest of the man that stepped in front of her, and bounced off, falling backwards flat on her ass. Her head felt like it hit a brick wall. As she groaned in pain she looked up at her roadblock, who was amazingly still standing.

 

“Are you okay?” The man asked, out stretching a hand to pull her up. Gogo’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Professor Callaghan?” She asked in amazement, taking his hand. With a small jerk of his arm he lifted her up to her feet. “Wow. Sorry for running into you, you came out of nowhere.”

 

“Are you okay though? You hit me and the ground kind of hard,” Callaghan repeated, giving her a look over. Gogo shook her head.

 

“No, I’m fine, nothing I can’t walk off,” She stretched all her limbs out to illustrate her point. “I’ve had worse falls anyway. No biggie.”

 

“Well, if you say so,” He said before stepping back. “Be more careful next time, and I’ll probably see you later.”

 

“Probably,” Gogo replied. Callaghan raised a hand in farewell, and turned to walk away.  Gogo watched him as he left. Now that she really looked, his arms did look really big in his sleeves.

 

She shook her head; she didn’t have time for this. She took her skates off, and ran into the building. She’ll worry about this mystery later.

 

* * *

 

“Wow,” Honey said in excitement. “He didn’t fall at all?”

 

“Nope,” Gogo said as she popped her gum. “He was as sturdy as the statue at the front of the University.”

 

“I know I can prove he has the muscles, I saw them in work first hand!” Honey chirped as she started her story.

 

**Second time: Honey**

 

Honey was walking though the building heading to the lab when she saw the professor carrying a large box. As he tried to open a door with a few fingers from one hand, Honey dashed forward to help.

 

“Hold on! I got you!” She said as she leaped into action, opening and holding the door for him.

 

“Thank you!” Callaghan replied as he walked on in.

 

“Do you need any help with that?” Honey asked, only for the man to laugh.

 

“I’m not sure if you could lift this, its actually quite heavy,” Callaghan responded. Callaghan dropped to box next some empty shelves. “But you’re welcome to try if you like.”

 

Honey bent her knees as she leaned over to grab the edges of box. Sure enough, as she tried to lift, she found that the box was weighed like it was filled with bricks.

 

“Okay, you got me,” Honey admitted. “What’s in there?” Callaghan pulled out a knife and cut the tape, revealing the box to be full of old, large textbooks. Honey’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“I got these from the library,” Callaghan explained. “They replaced these with newer copies, so I asked to keep the old ones here as a quick reference for students.”

 

“How did you lift that?” Honey blurted out. “You made it look like a literal piece of cake.” Callaghan laughed hard.

 

“Its easy with years of practice and weight lifting,” Callaghan explained with a smile. “I know I look old, but I’m still high-functioning.” Honey didn’t say another word.

 

* * *

 

“He carried a box of those books?” Gogo asked, pointing to the shelves.

 

“Yup,” Honey answered. “It was nothing for him.”

 

“Bruh, he can lift,” Fred said in amazement.

 

“Well, that’s not as crazy as what I saw,” Wasabi started.

 

**Third time: Wasabi**

 

Wasabi was just minding his own business when the explosion happened.

 

“Holy shit!” Someone yelled out from across the lab. “Fire!”

 

“Fire?” Wasabi repeated in shock. “Seriously?” He turned to look across the lab and sure enough, smoke and flames were exploding from a table. Before he could even react he could feel someone barrel into him.

 

“Move!” Someone grunted while pushing Wasabi aside. The force of the blow made him stumble back, knocking him off balance. Wasabi watched as the man weaved through the lab, jumping over tables while carrying a fire extinguisher under his arm. In less than 15 seconds he was in front of the failed project, putting it out with a fire extinguisher.

 

Wasabi, snapping back to his senses, grabbed the first aid kit that he kept with his tools and ran over to the spot to see if anyone was hurt.

 

“Is everyone okay?” Wasabi asked as he approached.

 

“Yeah, we’re fine,” One of the two girls next to the mess said.

 

“We accidently overheated our machine,” the other said sheepishly. “We’re sorry Professor Callaghan.” Wasabi snapped his head towards him. The Professor was holding on to the fire extinguisher. Just like the guy…

 

“Wait, that was you?” Wasabi asked him.

 

“Was what me?” Callaghan asked back.

 

“The guy that ran through here like a track star, jumping over obstacles like mud puddles?” Callaghan blushed as he put down the safety device.

 

“Oh yeah, that was me,” Callaghan admitted. “Its no big deal. I’ve done lots of things like that back in the day for basic training.” Wasabi just nodded simply. “And you two ladies will clean this up and give me a report documenting the accident. Be more careful next time, okay?”

 

“Yes sir,” The girls said in unison. Callaghan began to inspect the remains of whatever it was that blew up, and Wasabi slowly backed off.

 

* * *

 

“He’s ex-military?” Fred said in amazement.

 

“I know right?” Wasabi squealed back. “You can’t tell either, he’s tends to keep it quiet.”

 

“I knew,” Tadashi said. “He mentions it sometimes in lectures. But, I’m the only one of us that actually takes his classes.”

 

“I’ll stick with Chemistry,” Honey said. “But him being military is some how not surprising to me.”

 

“Well, it makes my story make more sense,” Fred interjected.

 

**Fourth Time: Fred**

 

Fred was walking around campus late one night. He had just left a practice with the cheerleaders for an upcoming pep rally, when someone grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall.

 

“Give me your money,” the man said, holding Fred by the throat.

 

“Money? What money?” Fred asked nervously. This isn’t the first time this has happened, but its still terrifying. “I’ve got a five on me if that works for you.”

 

“I know you have more than that,” The man spat out. “I know who you are. You are the richest student on campus. Now fork over a couple hundred and you won’t get hurt, too badly at least.”

 

“That’s why I don’t carry cash on me,” Fred explained, trying to hide his fear. “You think you’re the first person to try and mug me? I’ve stopped carrying cash because of people like you.”

 

The man grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head back against the wall.

 

“Wrong answer,” he sneered. Fred watched in horror as the man pulled his fist back. “I’ll just have to knock you out and search you for-“

 

The assailant was cut off by a fist slamming into his face. He groaned as felt the blow knock him back.

 

“Wanna fight?” He sneered as he pulled out a pocket-knife. “Fine.”

 

The attacker lunged at his new opponent, who easily side stepped him, grabbing him by his arm and twisting it behind is back. The criminal screamed in agony. The silent opponent then swung his arm around the man’s neck. After a minute the man stopped moving and passed out.

 

“He’s not dead,” the man finally spoke. “I just put him in a sleeper hold.”

 

“Professor Callaghan!” Fred asked in shock once he recognized the voice. “It’s so dark out here I couldn’t see who you were.”

 

“The one and only,” Callaghan responded. “Are you hurt? I ran over when I heard a thud.”

 

“Oh yeah, he slammed my head against the wall, but that’s about it,” Fred exclaimed. “I’ve been through worse muggings, I’m fine.”

 

“Fred,” Callaghan sighed. “This shouldn’t be a normal occurrence. Why don’t you get a body guard or something if this happens a lot?”

 

“Because I want to be normal,” Fred explained. “Unless people are following me or recognize who I am from news photographs, no one knows who I am. I’ve stopped carrying cash because of this. But its okay.”

 

“If you say so,” Callaghan said. He pulled a cell-phone out of his pocket. “I’m going to call campus police. You can go home now, stick to lighted path ways!”

 

“Will do, thanks!” Fred said before turning and running. He didn’t want to stick around anymore.

 

* * *

 

“Holy shit,” Honey gasped. “I’m sorry! Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“Who are you anyways?” Gogo asked suspiciously.

 

“I’m fine Honey, really. And that is a story for another day,” Fred replied, dodging the question. “You should have seen him though, he took that guy down like it was nothing!”

 

“Must be from combat training,” Wasabi concluded. “Callaghan becomes more and more badass by the minute.”

 

“However, I get to confirm the muscles,” Tadashi said smugly.

 

“You’ve seen them?” Honey asked.

 

“You bet I have!”

 

**Fifth time: Tadashi**

 

Tadashi was sitting the front row of the lecture hall. As usual, Callaghan came in a few minutes early, but something was different.

 

Today, Callaghan had foregone the bulky sweater vest, probably because of the heat wave, and Tadashi liked what he saw.

 

While he still wore his rolled-up button-ups, he could now see how narrow his waist was as the shirt was gathered and tucked into his pants. The man had the proportions of Captain America.

 

“Do you have a question Mr. Hamada?” Callaghan asked him as he caught Tadashi staring.

 

“Oh no,” Tadashi quickly said. “Just noticing that you aren’t wearing your usual vest today.”

 

“As much as I love them, it’s just been way too hot for the past couple of days,” Callaghan said.

 

“Why do you wear them? They make you look so bulky,” Tadashi blurted out. Callaghan looked at him in mild amusement.

 

“Personal preference I guess,” Callaghan shrugged. “I like the look, it makes me feel professional and approachable.” Tadashi nodded, that made sense. The conversation was over though as class now had to begin. Tadashi didn’t mind though, he now had a nice view for the next hour.

 

* * *

 

“But you didn’t see the guns,” Fred asked.

 

“Not exactly, but I know from his figure that he’s built,” Tadashi explained.

 

“Not the same,” Gogo smirked.

 

“I guess we’ll never know,” Wasabi sighed. Honey patted his arm sympathetically.

 

“Know what?” A voice asked from behind them. The group knew who it was before they turned to look. Their eyes collectively bulged at the view.

 

Professor Callaghan stood before them, but he lacked the sweater vest and button-up that he normally wore. All he had on his torso was a tight under-shirt, exposing them all to his fit figure.

 

“I knew it!” Fred cheered.

 

“Damn,” Wasabi said as his draw dropped. “You, sir, are built!”

 

“I’m impressed,” Gogo admitted. Tadashi and Honey grinned silently.

 

“Oh, is that all?” Callaghan asked. “I work out everyday, I try my best to stay as fit as possible.”

 

“You look like a model!” Wasabi blurted out. “Look at those arms! Help me, I’m fangirling.”

 

“Woman up,” Gogo simply stated.

 

“I actually did do some modeling back in the day for magazine interviews,” Callaghan admitted. “And now I’m going to leave before you find the photos. Bye.” And with that he quickly retreated.

 

“Omg! Honey!” Fred squealed.

 

“I’m on it!” Honey said, typing away on her phone. “Found them!”

 

The group huddled in close to look at her phone.

 

A collective “damn” filled the room.

 

Plus One.

 

Tadashi and Callaghan were making out fiercely, mouths crashing and hands roaming. Tadashi had already managed to get Callaghan’s sweater vest off, and was now making quick work of the button-up. Once all buttons were undone he slipped his hands into the shirt, trailing his fingers up Callaghan’s sides, pushing the sleeves down once at the top, exposing his torso.

 

Callaghan let the shirt fall off his arms, then moved his hands back to Tadashi’s hips once it was gone. Tadashi pulled back from the kiss, grinning as he looked down at the other man’s exposed torso.

 

“You won’t believe how long I’ve wanted to touch you,” Tadashi admitted, running his hands up and down Callaghan’s thick arms. “You’re amazing.”

 

“You think so?” Callaghan asked. “I just work out like everyone else.”

 

“Nope, you’re definitely amazing,” Tadashi asserted as he groped Callaghan’s biceps. Tadashi moved his hands up to the professor’s jaw, pulling his face in for another kiss. He pulled back with a smirk. “You’re amazing, and you’re mine.”

 

“Only if you get to be mine too,” Callaghan said, giving Tadashi a kiss back.

 

“Of course!” Tadashi replied. The pair began to make out again.

 

Callaghan may be a definite beefcake, but only Tadashi got to have him for desert.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was cheesy, but I hope you enjoyed. When Calladashi week on tumblr is finished I'll collect all the prompts and put them up here. See you again Sunday! Byes!


End file.
